What Life is Like in Llanview
by solefan8
Summary: Starr and Cole are back from college--with dirty little secrets. Find out what they are and more by reading What Life is Like in Llanview.


Chapter 1:

S: Starr  
C: Cole  
Bl: Blair  
T: Todd  
M: Marty  
L: Langston

(4 Years Later)

(Starr and Cole have been off at college for a year now and are home for the summer. I know that Cole was supposed to be a year older than Starr but in this story they are the same age)  
(Outside the Manning Penthouse)  
S: You ready to see my parents?  
C: Truly… no I'm never ready to see them but we have to.  
S: Haha very funny…  
C: So are we going to tell them?  
S: I don't know. We'' have to wait and see.  
(Ding dong)(Door opens)  
Bl: Starr! I missed my little college girl so much!  
S: Mom come on I'm 19.  
Bl: I know but you're still my little Starr! Oh, hi Cole, didn't see you there.  
C: Hi Mrs. Manning.  
(Todd and Blair got married and they and Jack are living in the Penthouse again.) (They walk in.)  
S: Hi Dad!  
T: Hey how are you?  
S: Fine Dad.  
T: Cole…  
C: Mr. Manning…  
(They all have a semi-awkward dinner and Cole goes home to visit his mom and his new step-dad, John McBain)(His mom married John about 3 years ago and they live in Marty's apartment)  
C: Mom I'm home!  
M: Cole! It is so great to see you sweetie. Come in, come in. John and I were just watching some TV! I want to hear all about college!  
J: Hey Cole what's up man?  
C: Nothing much…  
(Meanwhile in Starr's room…)  
(Starr is on the phone with Langston, who is still dating Markko. They all go to the same college.)  
(Blair feels like there is something wrong so she listens in on her conversation.)  
L: So have you told your parents yet?  
S: No I can't tell them I think they will flip out.  
L: What about Cole?  
S: Not that I know of. I'll talk to him tomorrow.  
(Blair feel as she knows what is going on so she leaves, distraught)  
To be continued...

Chapter 2:  
(Blair decides she should tell Todd what she knows or at least what she thinks)  
Bl: Todd…  
T: Hmmm…  
Bl: Todd, Starr is pregnant.  
T: WHAT?  
Bl: Yea I heard her talking with Langston…  
T: Who?  
Bl: Todd only Starr's best friend for over 5 years.  
T: Oh I thought her name was Nevada or something like that.  
Bl: Todd come on our 19 year old daughter is going to have a kid!  
T: I WILL KILL THAT COLE THORNHART MCBAIN—OR WHATEVER HIS LAST NAME IS!!  
Bl: Todd calm done! First our daughter has to tell us and then you can freak out on her and at that boy. Hopefully she will say something or spill by accident if not within a day or two we will confront her.  
T: Fine but if I strangle him in the meantime…  
Bl: Todd!  
T: Fine! Night.  
Bl: Night.  
(They give each other a kiss good night and then everyone goes to sleep)  
(At Carlotta's Diner in the morning)(Cole and Starr are having breakfast)  
C: So what do you wanna do today.  
S: Actually I want to go to my Aunt Viki's and tell her.  
C: Is she gonna be cool with it?  
S: My Aunt Viki…yea of course. She convinced me to forgive you.  
C: Yea and I know how much I'm glad for her.  
S: Me too. (and she grabs Cole's hand and smiles)  
C: So should we tell everyone tonight?  
S: I guess so. Maybe we should all have dinner at the Palace; you, me, my mom and dad, your mom and step-dad…  
C: Is that a smart idea? Our parents aren't exactly the best of friends?  
S: I know but It'll be ok.  
C: Ok! So I'll pick you up at 7!  
S: Ok I love you.  
C: I love you too!  
(They give each other a kiss)  
S: oo…I got to g—  
Mystery Person: Looky looky here!  
**  
**Chapter 3:

S: Oh my g—  
Mystery person: Well, look it's the lovebirds.  
C: Britney, we haven't seen you since graduation,  
S: (Mumbles) yea and it's been great.  
Br: Well I guess you guys are still together. Awwww isn't that just adorable.  
S: What do you want Britney?  
Br: Nothing I just came for breakfast but look at my surprise. So Cole she hasn't bore you to death yet?  
C: Haha very funny. I see you still haven't gotten a life instead of trying to ruin others.  
Br: Now why would I do that when it's so much more fun to ruin lives/  
S: So I guess your still a bitch—just a lonely, lifeless, bitch now.  
Br: Ooo I see little ol' Starr grew up.  
S: Let me just get one thing straight with you Brit, if you try to do anything to us while we're here—  
C: Let's just say you'll be sorry.  
Br: Where on earth would you get an idea like that? I would never try to harm you guys.  
S: Yea ok Britney, well nice talking to you but we have to go.  
Br: Ta ta.  
C: Yea uh huh.  
(They walk out of the dinner, but Britney still stands there with a smirk on her face.)  
S: Oh great now I don't have time to see my Aunt Viki right now, I gotta go meet Langston.  
C: Oh ok yea I guess I should go see my mom before tonight.  
S: Ok but don't say anything until tonight.  
C: Ok I promise! Bye.  
S: Bye.  
(Starr walks into the coffee shop where she is supposed to meet Langston)(Langston is there waiting for Starr with lattes.)  
S: hey Langston  
L: Hey so…  
S: No not yet but we will tonight.  
L: You sure you wanna do this.  
S: Yea we have to. Soon It will be too late.  
L: Ok well Markko and I are going out to celebrate our anniversary.  
S: Awww… how long has it been.  
L: I don't know…  
S: Oh yes you do.  
L: Fine. It's been 3 years, 11 months, 30 days, 14 hours, 35 minutes, and—(looks at her watch) 52 seconds.  
S: Oh wow!  
L: I know.  
S: Omg I forgot to tell you.  
L: What?  
S: We ran into Britney.  
L: Are you kidding me? Is that witch still messing with people's heads?  
S: Yea she made some "smart-ass" comments that she actually thought could hurt us.  
L: Wow when will she get a life?  
S: No idea—oo I gotta go get ready for dinner at the palace.  
L: But it's only like 2.  
S: Yea well I gotta make some stops before going home.  
L: Oh ok call me after dinner and tell me what happens.  
S: I will bye.  
L: Bye.  
(Starr leaves and goes to Llanfair to see her Aunt Viki.)  
V: Hey Starr! I didn't know you were back in town.  
S: Yea Cole and I just got home yesterday.  
V: Come in and talk to me. So how are you and college?  
S: Good, you know a lot harder that high school but we're adjusted now.  
V: (in a sing song voice) How's Cole?  
S: He's good. We actually have some news so we're all going to dinner tonight.  
V: All?  
S: Yea me, Cole, mom, dad, Dr. Saybrooke, and John—  
V: Do you think that's smart?  
S: I don't know but we'll find out.  
V: Well right after come here and tell me how it goes.  
S: Ok we will.  
(Starr leaves and goes home to get ready for that night—the night where everything will change.)

Chapter 4:  
(Starr and Cole are in the car on the way to the Palace)  
C: So did you tell your Aunt Viki?  
S: No I just felt like I needed to tell our parents first.  
C: Well you ready to do that.  
S: Truthfully no.  
C: Me neither but we have to.  
S: I know.  
(They arrive at the Palace where their parents are already and of course—are fighting.)  
C: Whoa what's going on?  
M: Oh nothing sweetie. Hi Starr.  
S: Hi Dr. Saybrooke.  
T: Why are we here?  
S; Dad, we're all having dinner.  
T: Because?  
S: Dad come on. Let's all have a nice dinner.  
T: Fine let's site down.  
Bl: I know why we're all here.  
S: You do?  
Bl: Yea and I can't believe you were so stupid.  
S: Mom we love each other.  
Bl: But you're not old enough, not ready.  
S: Mom yes we are.  
Bl: No you're not.  
S: Yes we are.  
Bl: No yo—  
M: Will someone please tell me what is going on here?  
T: Your idiot son got my daughter pregnant!  
S, C, & M: What?  
S: Uh where would you get that idea?  
T: So wait you're not having a kid?  
C: Not exactly…  
Bl: So then why are we all here?  
S: Well Cole and I wanted to tell you guys something. We are getting married.  
C: an—  
S: ummm… we're getting a puppy!  
C: Huh?... oh umm yea.  
T: Haha very funny now what do you guys wanna tell us?  
C: That we're getting married and uh getting a puppy, sir.  
S: (whisper) Sir?  
C: (whisper) Your dad scares me.  
(Starr giggles)  
T: We obviously that is NOT going to happen, but Starr if you uh want a puppy? You can get one.  
S: Dad we're getting married no matter what you say.  
T: Well! Is that rig—  
M: Congratulations Coe, Starr. We're all happy for you both.  
Bl: All, Todd, Right?  
T: Yea ok.  
J: Hey congrats man.  
C: Thanks mom, John.  
S: So dad are you cool with this?  
T: Am I cool? Am I cool—  
Bl: Of course he is. So when were you thinking for the wedding?  
S: Ummm.. actually we were thinking a summer wedding.  
M: Oh so you think next year?  
C: No we were umm thinking early August.  
T: What?  
S: Yea Langston's helping us plan the wedding.  
T: (whispers to Blair) Who?  
Bl: (whispers to Todd) Starr's best friend.  
T: (whispers to Blair) Oh, Nevada.  
Bl: Wait, when did you guys get engaged?  
S: (coughs) 5 months ago.  
M: And you're just telling us now!  
C: Well I took Starr back to the place where we first said I love you and then I proposed.  
S: Mom we're getting married and getting a puppy whether you like it or not (holds Cole's hand) but we really want you all supporting us.  
M: Well I support you sweetie.  
J: I have no problem with this.  
S: Mom, dad?  
Bl: Ok ok Starr you made a very strong point. Todd?  
T: I guess I have to say ok also. If your mom did—  
S: Thank you so much.  
C: Yea thank you everyone.  
(They all finish dinner and Starr and Cole are in the car)  
C: We're getting a puppy?  
S: Sorry I just couldn't.  
C: We're going to have to tell them eventually. It's been too long already.  
S: I know, but I think one life-changing piece of news is enough for one night.  
C: Ok, at least they're ok with us getting married.  
S: Yea I know! We're getting married in one month!  
C: Can't wait! I love you.  
S: I love you too. And now I can officially wear the ring.  
C: Yea but what about the other thing?  
S: We'll tell them soon enough.  
Hint Hint: (Cole and Starr go to Langston's apartment and stay there that night.)  
**  
**Chapter 5:  
(Starr and Cole wake up at Langston's apartment)  
C: Hey!  
S: Hey! What time is it?  
C: Ugh I think it's like 8 a.m.  
S: Oh I hardly slept last night.  
C: Me neither. But now we can officially tell everyone that we are getting married.  
S: I know! You wanna go at like 10 and tell people.  
C: Sure, I'm gonna go take a shower.  
(Starr walks into the kitchen)  
S: Hey Langston.  
L: Hey so…  
S: We told them we're getting married.  
L: And…  
S: No, we just couldn't.  
L: So what did you do?  
S: Uh… I kinda said we were getting a puppy.  
L: A puppy? Uh wow that's um great…  
S: and totally untrue.  
L: Yea I know. So you know you have to tell them.  
S: Yea but the time just doesn't feel right.  
L: Do you think the time will ever be right?  
S: No  
L: Starr…  
S: I know, but not today. Today Cole and I are going to tell everyone.  
(Starr and Cole arrive at Vikki's house, Llanfair)  
V: Starr, Cole… Come in.  
S: Well we wanted you to be the first one to hear today.  
V: Hear what?  
S: Cole and I are getting married.  
V: Well darling how delightful! But what did your parents say when they found out?  
C: Well my mom and John were ok with it.  
V: And…  
S: My mom warmed up to the idea while my dad was about to break something but my mom made him change his mind.  
V: Well it is you father so that is to suspect but your mother could always calm him.  
S: Yea your right.  
(Starr and Cole make their round tell everyone they can think of; Jessica, Adriana, Marcie…, but now they are up to the last person on their list, Dorian Lord)  
S: So you ready for this?  
C: Your Aunt Dorian is almost as bad as your dad.  
S: I know, but we have to or she'll find out by herself and that will NOT be good.  
C: You're right.  
(Ding dong)  
D: Starr, Cole. Hello. I didn't know you were here.  
S: Hi Aunt Dorian.  
D: Well are you going to just stand there! Come in.  
S: Ummm… we can't stay that long, but we wanted to tell you something/  
D: And what is that?  
S: (Looks at Cole) We're engaged.  
D: You're engaged?! Well I'm not sure that's a good idea.  
S: What are you talking about?  
D: Well your father obviously won't approve.  
S: No he's ok with it.  
D: Well Cole why are you so quiet?  
C: Uh I don't know what to say.  
S: We're getting married and I thought you'd be happy for us, but I guess not.  
D: Well I'm shocked, but of course I', happy for you.  
S: Yea ok good-bye Aunt Dorian.  
(Starr and Cole walk out)  
D: Starr! Starr!  
(Starr and Cole are in the car)  
C: Uh well—  
S: Don't worry about it!  
C: Ok should we go back to Langston's?  
S: Yea sure.  
C: I told Markko we would hang out there.  
S: Ok and Langston and I will go to the mall or something.  
C: Are you sure you're ok?  
S: Yea I'm fine.  
(Starr and Langston are in the car)  
L: Hey Starr are you ok?  
S: Yea why?  
L: I don't know you look a little—  
S: Stressed, crazed, freaked out!  
L: Well, uh yea.  
S: I just can't take all these secrets. My life is so complicated that I just can't take it any—  
L: STARR, WATCH OUT!!  
(They scream!)  
**  
**Chapter 6:  
(At Langston's apartment, the phone rings)  
C: Hello.  
J: Hey Cole. Good that I reached you.  
C: What's up John?  
J: Cole, there's been a car accident (After the word "accident came into the conversation, Cole's heart dropped) You need to come to the hospital right away, Starr's parents have already been notified and I told your mom.  
C: I'll be right there. (Hangs up)  
Mr (Markko): What's up dog?  
C: Uh Starr and Langston got into an accident.  
Mr: Then what are we waiting for, man, let's go!  
(Cole and Markko rush to the hospital)(Paige is Starr and Langston's doctor)  
C: Paige, what's going on?  
P: From what I know Starr and Langston swerved off the road. We still have to run some tests to find out what actually is wrong. Starr' parents and Jack are in the waiting room.  
(Cole rushes to the waiting room, not even realizing what's in his hands.)  
C: Any new news?  
Bl: Uh Cole, what's going on?  
C: What do you mean, Paige Said Starr and Lang—  
B: That's not what I mean.  
(Marty and John walk in)  
M: Cole, what's going on?  
(Cole realizes that he is still holding his—their son)  
M: Cole, Cole?!  
C: Uh uh…  
(Paige walks in)  
C: What's going on with Starr?  
Mr: And Langston?  
T: (whispers to Blair) who?  
Bl: (whispers back) Oh Todd not this again.  
P: Well, they suffered some head trauma and have a minor concussion. But luckily they were both wearing their seatbelts.  
Bl: So are they alright?  
P: Well, they'll be in and out of it for a couple of days, but otherwise they should be fine.  
C: When can I go see her?  
P: Well we have to limit 2 people at a time, but of course you can.  
Mr: I'm gonna go see Langston, dude.  
C: Ok, tell her I hope she's ok.  
Mr. Will do man.  
C: (to Blair and Todd) Can I go see her?  
T: Over my de—  
Bl: Uh go ahead. But then you have to give us some answers.  
(Cole walks into Starr's room, with the baby in his arms. Todd presses his ear up to the door)  
Bl: Todd Stop that!  
T: Well don't you want to know who that kid is?  
Bl: You got a point.  
(Blair, Todd, and Marty listen in on Starr and Cole)  
C: Hey! Are you ok?  
S: Yea I'm alright. What happened?  
C: I should be asking you the same question.  
(Starr smiles)  
S: I was freaking out and them all of a sudden I guess I swerved. Wait, how's Langston?!  
C: Calm down. She's alright! Markko is with her right now.  
S: Well I have to go see her.  
C: Oh no you don't! You need to rest.  
S: Wait, omg, why did you bring Patrick?  
(Outside)M: Patrick?  
C: Truthfully, when John called me I didn't even realize he was in my arms. I just ran out!  
S: So wait that means our parents know.  
C: Well they saw him, but I didn't explain yet. When I go back out there, I'll have to.  
S: Well I need to tell them.  
C: No you rest! I will! I'll be right back.  
(Todd, Blair, and Marty rush to their seats)  
Bl: How's Starr?  
C: She's ok.  
T: Now tell us who that kid is!  
C: He's uh our son—Patrick.  
****

Chapter 7:  
M: Patrick?  
C: Uh yea. Starr wanted to name him after Dad.  
(Marty begins to tear)  
Bl: So wait! You two already had a kid and didn't tell u!  
T: Oh yea are so de—  
Bl: Todd stop!  
C: Well we kept on putting off telling you all and we were going to tell you at dinner at the Palace, but Starr couldn't so she said we were getting a puppy.  
Bl: So you guys aren't getting a puppy?  
C: Uh no.  
M: So how old is he?  
C: (Cole looks down) A coupls of months.  
Bl: A COUPLE OF MONTHS!  
T: I'm gonna (Hits the wall)  
Bl: Todd calm down!  
T: (Yells) How can I calm down!  
C: Please everyone can I explain.  
M: Sure sweetie go ahead.  
C; Well when Starr found out, she didn't know what to do. She knew everyone in Llanview would go crazy so she hid it for a couple months until we went to college….  
(flashback)S: Cole, I'm pregnant.  
C: What?  
S: Uh yea we're having a baby.  
C: What?  
S: COLE?  
C: Sorry. I uh just uh how did this—when—uh—  
S: Cole I really need you right now! How am I going to tell them! I just can't!  
C: Then we won't not yet. We're going off to college soon so that should give us some time.  
S: Cole I'm scared.  
C: (Hugs Starr) I know. I know. (Flashback ends)  
C: We were planning on telling everyone, but every time we tried we just kept on putting it off. So where we came back, Patrick stayed with Langston, but then I got the call and I rushed over here, not realizing Patrick was in my arms. We are so sor—  
T: SORRY, SORRY!  
Bl: Todd, (whispers) No matter how you look at this, that little kid is still our grandchild so be quiet!  
T: (starts grunting and mumbling)  
Bl: Can I hold him?  
C: Yea, uh—sure.  
(Cole gives Patrick to Blair)  
Bl: Aww… He's precious.  
(Cole smiles)  
T: What are you smiling at, punk?  
(Cole frowns)  
Bl: Here! (gives Patrick to Marty) Todd! Let's go see Starr!  
(Goes into Starr's room)  
Bl: Starr?  
S: Mom?  
Bl: Hi sweet pea.  
S: Mom I need to ex—  
Bl: No not right now, now you need to rest.  
S: But—  
Bl: But no. We'll have this conversation when you are better. And trust me, we will have this conversation!  
S: Dad, dad are you here?  
T: Huh, yea.  
S: Dad please talk to me.  
T: What do you want me to say huh?  
Bl: Todd, Stop! Well now we know why you two were rushing to get married.  
S: Well that's half of it, but otherwise we still love each other and want to get married.  
(Todd laughs)  
T: Are you kidding me? Starr how could you be so stupid?  
S: Dad I—  
(Monitors go off)  
Bl: TODD GET A DOCTOR! NOW!  
(Paige rushes in there)  
P: You two out now. I need a—  
(Todd and Blair walk out)  
C: Woah what's going on in there? WHAT'S HAPPENING TO STARR?  
(Paige walks out)  
P: She's stable. Too much anxiety set off the monitors so we gave her some anti-anxiety medication, but she really needs to rest. No more visitors tonight.  
C: Will she be ok?  
P: She will be fine!  
Bl: Cole? I think you should move up the wedding.  
(Cole smiles)  
**  
**Chapter 8:  
(A week later Starr is released from the hospital)  
(It is now two weeks since the previous chapter) (Sorry I needed to skip ahead)  
(There is a knock on the door of a room at the Palace hotel)  
Bl: Can I come in?  
S: Sure  
(Starr and Langston are getting ready for the wedding! Langston is Starr's maid of honor and Markko is Cole's best man)  
Bl: Oh you look so beautiful honey.  
L: Ditto.  
S: Oh thanks you guys. I'm so nervous.  
Bl: Well that's normal. I was nervous when I married you father!  
S: Which time?  
Bl: 2, 5, and 7.  
(They all laugh)  
S: Mom, did you check on Patrick?  
Bl: Yea he's with the babysitter, getting ready for his parents' wedding.  
S: Oh perfect! And you and dad are holding him while you walk down the aisle right?  
Bl: Yep sweetie!  
S: By the way, Mom, where is dad?  
Bl: Oh probably with the men.  
(They laugh)  
V: Knock knock. Oh Darling you look lovely.  
S: Thanks Aunt Viki! (They hug)  
L: Well, you ready?  
S: Almost. Hey maybe you and Markko are next!  
L: Maybe.  
Bl: Ok ok I want a picture of us.  
V: Please let me take it.  
S: Wait mom where's Aunt Dorian.  
Bl: She'll be right there. She's bringing a surprise for you.  
S: Oh!  
(They pose and Viki takes the picture)  
(Meanwhile in Cole's room…)  
Mr: Yo dude you ready for this.  
C: Uh yea of course I am. I mean I love Starr.  
Mr: Man you guys are—and I guess will be together forever.  
C: Yea I know. (smiles)  
J: Hey can I come in?  
C: Yea hey John.  
J: Hey your mom's gonna be up in a second. I just wanted to congratualate you.  
C: Hey thanks John.  
Ja: Hey Cole, you ready to marry my sis!  
C: Yea I am! Hey Jack!  
Ja: You sure because I've got some pictures of h—  
C: No it's ok Jack.  
(They laugh)  
M: Where's my little groom?  
C: Hey mom.  
M: Hey uh you look so handsome.  
C: Thanks mom.  
M: I can't believe my little boy's getting married. Don't worry Patrick's fine I just check on him.  
C: Thanks mom!  
M: Hey John can you take a picture of us.  
J: Sure.  
C: (to Markko) Dude what if you're next?  
Mr: Dude…  
C: Wait where's Starr dad?  
M: You know sweetie I don't know.  
C: Well he's probably with Starr.  
(They pose and John takes the picture.)  
(There is a knock on Starr's door)  
Mystery Person: Can we come in?  
Starr: Omg…  
(Downstairs guests are arriving)  
(Guests include Jessica, Nash, Bree, Clint, Christian, Addie (Yes, Addie's there.), Marcie, Michael, Matthew, Nora…and more!)

**  
**Chapter 9:  
S: Omg what are you doing here?  
Mystery Person: Well I couldn't miss your wedding!  
S: Awww… thanks Kelly. Aww hi Zane.  
Bl: I told you Dorian was bringing you a surprise.  
D: I thought you might like this; all the Cramer women under one roof again!  
S: Awww thanks (hugs Dorian)  
V: Kelly, Darling, how are you? (hugs Kelly)  
L: (coughs)  
S: Right sorry. Kelly, this is my best friend Langston. Langston, this is my cousin(?) Kelly.  
L: Hi Kelly.  
K: Hi Langston. So you ready to get married?  
S: I think so.  
K: Well you look beautiful.  
S: Thank you.  
D: Well we better get downstairs. It's showtime!  
(In men's room)  
Mr: So dude you ready to get downstairs?  
C: Yea man let's do it!  
M: Aw my little boy's a man.  
(Downstairs…)(Everyone is in their seats)(Song plays)(Marty and Cole walk down the aisle)(Langston and Markko walk down the aisle)(Jack and Patrick walk down the aisle)(Meanwhile in the foyer…)  
S: Mom, where's dad?  
Bl: He'll be here.  
("Wedding March" plays)  
S: When? I have to walk down the aisle now!  
Bl: I know…. I don't know where he is.  
(Starr and Blair walk down the aisle without Todd)  
Mr: (whispers to Cole) Yo dude, where's Starr's dad?  
C: (whispers to Markko) I don't know.  
(Starr joins Col at the front)  
Reverend: We are gathered here to join Cole Thornhart and Starr Manning in… The couple chose to write their own vows. Cole, why don't you begin?  
C: Starr, when we first met I knew that there was something about you. I fell more deeply and madly in love with you with each passing day. Even though there have been some extreme obstacles, and I mean extreme, we've always found a way back to each other. Starr, I love you and out son—  
K: (whispers to Blair) Son?  
Bl: (whispers to Kelly) Long story. Tell you later.  
C: more than anything else. You two are my world, my everything. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.  
(Bu this time, Starr is in tears)  
Reverend: Starr?  
S: Wow. Cole, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. There were times when I just wanted to push away the rest of the world, so it was just us. And I know we've tried. But no matter what or who was trying to get between us, I knew—know we will always be together. Our love has been through thick and thin. Our love has still com out strong. I just love you so much.  
C: I love you too.  
(By the time all of the vows are over, the whole room is in tears, even Markko)  
Reverend: If there is anyone who thinks these two should not be wed, speak now of forever hold your peace….  
**  
**Chapter 10:  
Mystery person: I object!  
(Everyone gasps)(Starr and Cole turn around)  
S: What are you doing here?  
C: Just ignore that and continue.  
S: (whispers to Langston) Langston?  
L: (whispers to Starr) Got it! Come on Britney let's go.  
B: I'm not going anywhere.  
C: Oh yea you are.  
(Starr walks up to Britney)  
S: Do you really think you can ruin my wedding day?  
B: Of course I do.  
L: Britney get a life.  
B: Oh shut up Langston.  
L: Britney, I will—  
S: I will handle this. Haven't you gotten the message that Cole and I love each other and are meant to be and no matter what you do we will always be connected by our son and y—  
B: Son? Aw your pregnant Starr. How great. So Cole, do you really believe she isn't trying to just string you along?  
(Starr walks up to Blair and gets Patrick. She walks back to Britney)  
S: Well, Britney, you're right about one thing. I am not pregnant. But I used to be.  
(Britney stands there sunned)  
S: So now Britney would you like to leave or I'm sure Markko would love to drag you out.  
Mr: Haha that would be fun!  
B: Well, well, well I just have one more thing to say—I'm sorry that kid has you two as parents.  
(Starr slaps Britney across the face)  
S: Get her out.  
(Britney is "escorted" out by the Palace security)  
(Starr rejoins Cole at the alter)  
C: (whispers to Starr) Hey are you ok?  
S: (whispers back to Cole) Yea I'm fine. I love you.  
C: (whispers to Starr) I love you too.  
(flashback)C: Hey are you alright?  
S: Umm… not really. I love you.  
C: I love you too. Starr, what's going on?  
S: Cole, I think my water just broke!  
C: Oh uh ok well we have to get you to the hospital.  
S: Duh!  
C: Ok, keys, suitcase; let's go.  
(5 hours and a lot of excruciating pain later)  
(Cole walks into Starr's hospital room)  
C: Hey how's our little boy?  
S: He's good, but needs a name.  
C: What do you think?  
S: I think he should be Patrick.  
C: Patrick?  
S: Yea after your dad.  
C: I love you and Patrick.  
S: I love you too.  
(They kiss) (Flashback ends)  
Reverend: So shall we continue?  
S and C: Yes.  
Reverend: Cole, do you take Starr to be your lawfully wedded wife…  
C: I do.  
Reverend: And Starr, do you take Cole to be your lawfully wedded husband…  
S: I do.  
Reverend: Then by the power vested in me by the State of Pennsylvania, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.)  
(Starr and Cole share a passionate kiss)  
Reverend: I now present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Cole Thornhart.  
(Everyone walks down the aisle)  
S: (to Cole) Hold on one second, I need to talk to my mom. Meet you in the room?  
C: Ok I love you.  
S: I love you too.  
(They kiss)  
S: Mom?  
Bl: Hi sweetie, congratulations.  
S: Mom, where's dad?  
Bl: I'm sorry, but he didn't show up.  
S: What?! Where could he be?  
Bl: I don't know, but while I try to find out where he is, why don't you go see your husband.  
S: Ok.  
(Starr goes up to Cole and her room)  
Bl: Viki, do you know where Todd is?  
V: No I truly have no idea.  
(In Starr and Cole's room)  
C: Hi Mrs. Thornhart.  
S: Hi my husband.  
C: Hey are you alright?  
S: Yea I just… can't believe Britney! Did she actually think she could stop our wedding? And where could my dad be?  
C: I don't know what ever goes through her mind and I wish I knew where your dad was, but I want to focus on my wife right now.  
S: And I want to focus on my husband, but we have to get to our wedding reception.  
(Knock on door)  
C: Come in.  
C: Oh hey Markko! We were on our way downstairs. What's up?  
Mr: Can I ask you guys something?  
**  
**Chapter 11:  
S: Omg of course you can! Why did you even ask us?  
Mr: I don't know, dude, it's your wedding day.  
C: Go right ahead, man.  
(The three of them go downstairs)  
(Cole and Starr enter their wedding reception)  
DJ: And now, with their first dance as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Cole Thornhart.  
(Cole and Starr dance)(Everyone else joins them on the dance floor)  
(Glass dings)  
Mr: Uh as the best man, I guess I have to make a speech. Starr and Cole, uh man, love each other, which is obvious to everyone. I'm happy they are, uh, married.  
L: (whispers to Markko) Are you okay?  
Mr: (whispers to Langston) Yea.  
Mr: I talked to Starr and Cole earlier to ask them something, to which they said "Sure, man", well maybe not with those words, but (looks at Starr and Cole)(Starr mouth's "Go ahead")(Markko turns to Langston)  
Mr: Langston, will you marry me?  
L: What?  
Mr: Um I asked you to marry me.  
(Flashback to Llantano Mountain)  
C: Starr, I love you so much and I love our son. Even though we had to fight to be together, it was worth every second to end up with you. I love you and Starr, (kneels down) will you marry me?  
S: Omg, Cole! Of course I'll marry you.  
(They give each other a long, loving kiss)  
(Flashback ends)  
L: I heard you. Starr, can I talk to you? We'll be right back.  
(Markko stands there confused)  
S: (to Cole) I'll be right back.  
(Starr and Langston run outside)  
S: What are you doing?  
L: Uh I don't know.  
S: Do you want to marry Markko?  
L: I think so….  
S: So what's the problem?  
L: I don't know.  
S: Uh…please more words.  
(Meanwhile inside)  
C: Man, what's going on?  
Mr: Dude, I don't know.  
(Outside)  
L: I love Markko.  
S: So go tell him that!  
L: You're right. I love Markko, so I'm gonna marry him!  
S: Yay!  
(Starr and Langston hug and then go back inside)  
C: (to Starr) Is everything ok?  
S: (to Cole) Yea fine!  
L: Sorry about that um where were we?  
Mr: Um, I just asked you to marry me…  
L: And I say yes.  
Mr: Really?  
L: Yea, I love you.  
Mr: Love you too.  
(They kiss)  
(Meanwhile at the graveyard)  
(Todd is lying next to a tombstone, unconscious)

Chapter 12:  
(The rest of the night goes fine except for the missing Todd)  
(Starr and Cole are dancing)  
C: Hey, what's wrong?  
S: Hmmmm... nothing.  
C: C'mon I know you, I'm your husband.  
S: (Giggles) Yes you are, and I'm your wife.  
C: Ok now tell me what wrong.  
S: I don't know I just can't believe my dad didn't come.  
C: I know, but I'm sure he has a realy good reason...  
(At the graveyard...flashback)  
(Todd was at his son, T.J.'s grave-- in this story, Todd found out years ago that his son was actually dead--and someone ran up to him and hit him in the head with a rock)(flashback ends)  
L: Hey, we're going to go for a walk; we'll be right back.  
S: Ok, have fun. (winks)  
L: We will! C'mon.  
(In the park)  
L: So...  
M: So... Hey, you know I love you right.  
L: Well I think the ring kinda says that.  
(Markko laughs)  
L: You know I love you too.  
(They kiss as they walk through the park)  
L: Do you feel like someone's here  
M: What?  
L: Yea... OMG Mr. Manning!  
(Langston runs up to him)  
L: Mr. Manning, Mr. Manning! Call 911. I'll call Starr.  
(Markko calls 911)  
(Langston calls Starr)  
L: Starr?  
S: Langston?  
L: Hey ummm we found your dad.  
S: What?  
L: Yea he's unconscious next to T.J.'s grave.  
S: OMG is he ok?  
L: I don't know. Markko is calling 911 so you have to get to the hospital right now!  
S: OMG yea we'll be right there. (hangs up)  
C: Starr, what's wrong?  
S: My dad, ummmm... Langston and Markko found him.  
C: Is he alright?  
S: I don't know. We have to get to the hospital.  
C: Ok you get in the car and I'll get your mom.  
S: Ok thanks so much. I love you.  
C: I love you too.  
(At the hospital, Langston, Markko, Cole, Starr, and Blair are waiting)(Paige walks out)  
Bl: Paige, what's going on?  
P: Well, he has a severe concusion and some brain hemorraging that is under control, but we will have to operate.  
S: Brain surgery?  
P: He's awake for now but we will need to operate soon.  
Bl: Can we see him?  
P: For now only two people.  
S: (to Cole) I need to go see him.  
C: Ok; I'll be right here waiting.  
(Blair and Starr go into Todd's room)  
S: Dad?  
T: Hi, you look so pretty.  
S: Thanks dad. Do you remember what happened?  
**  
Chapter 13:  
**S: Dad? Do you know who did this to you?  
T: Uh, I remember this young person who I think I've met before, but...  
S: Dad, did she have blonde hair?  
T: I didn't say it was a she.  
S: Dad...  
T: Yeah, she did.  
S: I WILL KILL HER!!  
(Starr runs out of the room)  
C: Starr, what's wrong?!  
S: BRITNEY!!!  
C: What about that thing?  
S: She...She's the one who did this!  
C: What?  
J: What's her name?  
S: (to John) Britney Jennings.  
(In the background you hear...)  
J: I need an IPB out on a Britney Jennings. Call me immediately when you find her.  
C: Damn, how could she do this?  
S: She wanted to sabotage our wedding and this is the only way she could do it! By hurting my father!  
C: Starr calm down! John will handle this.  
S: I'm gonna call my Aunt Viki and see how Patrick is doing.  
C: No, I'll do that you stay with your father.  
(Starr gave Cole that look she always gives him; the look that shows her love for him) (Cole smiles)  
(Meanwhile... on the side of the highway)  
Bo: Britney Jennings, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Todd Manning. Whatever you say or do may be...  
(At the hospital...) (John walks back in)  
J: They found Britney on the highway. She's in jail. She will be there for a long time.  
S: No, Britney has to pay for what she did.  
C: Starr, she will! In jail!  
(Cole gives Starr a hug)  
L: Starr, everything is okay now. Britney can't hurt you.  
(The next day, the jail cell)  
(A blonde woman in an orange jumpsuit is laying in bed)  
Cop: Britney Jennings?  
B: Yeah?  
Cop: Someone's here to see you.  
B: Who?  
Cop: Starr Thornhart.  
B: What the hell does she--  
S: Britney.  
(Britney stands up)  
B: Starr.  
S: Just wanted to rub in your face the fact that you were just sentenced to life in prison.  
B: I will kil...  
S: Goodbye Britney, forever!  
(About 1 year later) (Starr and Cole's Home) (Todd, Blair, John, Marty, Langston, Markko, Starr, Cole, and of course, Patrick)  
Everyone (except Patrick): Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday dear Patrick, Happy Birthday to You.  
S: Blow out the candles Patrick.  
C: Go ahead.  
(Patrick blows out the candles)  
Everyone: Yay!!  
(Patrick is sitting there, clapping for himself)  
(Langston and Markko are now happily married)  
(Starr is pregnant again; this time with a girl!)  
(They are all one big happy family!)  
(Yea right!)


End file.
